Hate You
by istharneko
Summary: Mi único deseo es que sufra lo que yo sufrí, humillarla, poseerla, hacer que grite de dolor... ¡La odio! NejiHina/Lemon/Incesto/Two Shot.¡COMPLETO!
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump.

**Advertencia:** Lemon en el Segundo capítulo, Incesto, Two shot.

**Pairing:** _**NejiHina**_

* * *

**HATE YOU**

**Por Istharneko**

**1**

* * *

**Neji's PoV**

_Sí, la odio, odio cada paso que da, cada frase que dice, tartamudeando. Esos estúpidos dedos entrechocando, esa cara bobalicona, esos ojos, perlados, tímidos... ¿Qué por qué?¿Os parece poco? Se cree superior a mí, siempre he sabido que bajo esa capa de timidez, hay un ser malévolo, maléfico, horroroso. Pero ella simplemente, parece ocultarse tras esa expresión tímida, risueña en ocasiones, atontada. No puedo soportarlo, sé que no es buena, pero sigue llamándome Neji-onisan, afirmando que soy su primo, que me quiere como a un hermano. Pero yo sé que no es así, se oculta a mis espaldas, riéndose de mí: Lanza la piedra y esconde la mano._

_**Por eso la odio.**_

_Lo que ella suscita en mí, és el deseo de hacerla sufrir, lastimarla, hacer que se retuerza entre mis dedos, poco a poco. Quiero que se consuma muy despacio, en sus propias mentiras, alejarla de este mundo, lo más lentamente posible. Si, ese es mi único deseo: Humillarla, hacer que sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí. Marcarla, hacer que me obedezca, que sea mi esclava, la única que me sirva. Quiero todo de ella, hasta que derrame la última gota que le quede de vida, hasta que la sangre y el sudor que emana su cuerpo, se extingan de su ser._

_Antes creía que con verla muerta sería suficiente, pero con el tiempo descubrí que no. Simplemente, creo que la mejor manera es mantenerla en mi diestra, hacerla mi presa, maniatarla, cercenar todo sentimiento que haya en ella. Quiero que se ahogue en el llanto, un llanto por mi causa. Por dios, necesito que ella sufra... Simplemente pido eso._

_Sufre, Hinata._

**End Neji's PoV**

Neji Hyuuga, un joven de largo cabello castaño, y ojos blancuzcos, miraba hierático a una chica, de apariencia tímida, sus cabellos eran lisos, de un hermoso tono ébano, que reflejaba la luz solar con esplendor. Sus ojos, del mismo tono que el de él, perlados. Su figura era curvilínea, los pechos debajo de la maya de entrenamiento, eran de un tamaño considerable, su rostro reflejaba el cansancio de haber entrenado durante casi toda la mañana. Observó como se sentaba en la hierba, junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo, que se hallaban en el mismo estado que ella.

El chico mantenía sus puños firmes, uno a cada lado de sus piernas, observándola, sin prestar atención a lo demás, con la mandíbula apretada. Una llama de odio inconmensurable, se podía divisar en sus ojos, y una sonrisa amarga cruzaba su semblante. La morena, junto a sus otros dos compañeros, el Inuzuka y Shino, reían con ganas, quizás debido a alguna estupidez, dicha por Kiba, que mantenía la cabeza, apoyada en el lomo de su gran perro, Akamaru. Shino estaba callado, como siempre, con uno de sus insectos en uno de sus dedos, distraído. Una fina sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Parecían estarse divirtiendo.

"Pronto se le acabaran las risas, Hinata-sama." Pensaba el joven, amargado por el sabor la hiel, con los ojos puestos en el alegre rostro de su prima. "Sonría, ría mientras pueda. Se le acabará pronto, lo prometo."

La joven se levantó de repente, despidiéndose de sus amigos, excusándose para ir a comer, rechazando cualquier propuesta, de que, cualquiera de sus amigos, la acompañase. Ella siempre rechazaba que la protegiese, quería ser una chica fuerte. La joven se introdujo en la floresta, fijando la mirada en quién la miraba tan fijamente. Esos ojos cristalinos, poseedores del Byakugan, la misma habilidad que ella poseía. Se acercó...

**Hinata's PoV**

Lo noto observándome, entre los árboles, sé que Neji no confía en mí, siento que me espía, me observa, lo siento a cada lado que voy... Siento temor, no quiero obsesionarme con él. Sé que me odia, siento lo que piensa de mí. Me desprecia desde siempre. La lucha que tuvimos cuándo éramos Genin, en que casi acaba con mi vida, no sirvió absolutamente de nada. Quizás él me sonría más desde ese día, pero es una sonrisa que, lamentablemente es falsa.

En su recóndito interior, siempre guarda ese rencor hacía mí. Él, porta la marca que lo identifica como miembro del Bouke, la rama secundaria. Yo soy la heredera del souke, la rama principal. Para Neji, siempre será un abismo, que nos separa en clases diferentes. Pese a que yo no veo diferencias entre uno y otro, él siempre las verá. Esta sociedad nos impide ser amigos, primos normales. A su entender, siempre seré su enemiga, la que le robó el derecho a todo, la culpable de que lo marcaran de por vida. Neji, siempre se verá como el pájaro enjaulado. Me preguntó, muchísimas veces, si él se dará cuenta de lo que lo quiero.

**Le amo, como si fuera mi hermano.**

¿Cuándo, su orgullo le hará ver, que yo no soy la culpable, de lo que, vé como su desdicha?¿En que momento sentirá y apreciará, mis sentimientos hacía él? No lo sé, pero me gustaría ver una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, como las que me mostraba cuándo éramos niños.

_Ojalá te des cuenta, Neji._

**End Hinata's PoV**

**To be continued... 1/2**

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Hola! Wii, éste el primer NejiHina, que sale de mi cerebro jejeje Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que solo durara este y otro capítulo, que ya tengo casi acabado, y en el que hay Lemon XDD. La verdad siempre me había gustado esta pareja, y quise aprovechar el odio que Neji sentía hacia Hina, como tema principal del fic. Muchísimos saludos! Cualquier comentario, duda, etc, etc, manden review y les responderé gustosa


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de la serie Naruto y todos sus caracteres son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Shonen Jump.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, incesto, Two-shot.

**Pairing:** NejiHina

* * *

**HATE YOU**

**Por Isthaneko**

**2**

* * *

Cada mañana era igual, le veía entre la maleza, lo observaba durante unos minutos, y luego les daba a sus compañeros de equipo una excusa. Siempre tomaba el mismo camino. Neji la observaba acercarse, a pesar de que ella sabía que la odiaba, a pesar de muchas cosas... Siempre se quedaba observándole por un rato, y luego le seguía hasta el bosque, pero él genio Neji Hyuuga siempre desaparecía.

_**Siempre era así.**_

Hinata Caminó hasta su primo, sin temer el odio que se divisaba en sus pupilas. Las chispas que salían por ellas, a pesar de ese sabor amargo que denotaba que sus nervios crecían, y su estómago se hacía pesado, como si tuviese una piedra que no la dejase avanzar. ¿Pero que temer de Neji Oni-san, acaso estaba obligada a temerle? Sus pulmones parecían encharcados, no pudiendo respirar adecuadamente, su cabeza daba vueltas, sus piernas, y su cuerpo entero, comenzaban a temblar descontroladamente... Reaccionaba así, solo cuándo estaba delante de él, y la miraba de esa manera tan escrutadora.

-Ne-Neji O-Onisan... - Enrojeció visiblemente, jugó con sus dedos, frente a su boca. Se sentía avergonzada, a pesar de sus claros pensamientos hacía él. No se explicaba por qué en su mente, podía expresarse con tal claridad, y en público, siempre se comportaba de esa manera, temblorosa y asustadiza... - ¿Qu-Qué hacías a-aquí?¿Y TenTen-san... No te acompaña?

-Hinata-sama. - Su primo mostró una falsa sonrisa con su presencia, que se borró enseguida, para dar paso a una expresión de gran odio.-¿Quiere dar un paseo por el bosque?- La invitó el moreno. La joven enrojeció. Él siempre se marchaba al verla, no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Por qué ahora la invitaba a pasear?

-Cla-Claro, Neji Oni-san.- Hinata no pudo negarse a aquella penetrante mirada, que la veía con rencor y rabia, incluso ira.

Comenzaron a caminar con calma, pisando las hierbas y los matojos, incluso las flores que habían esparcidas por la floresta. Los árboles se hacían más frondoso cuanto más avanzaban. En el ambiente, se podía palpar la tensión, a través de una falsa capa de serenidad.

-Ne-Neji O-Oni-san... ¿N-No crees qu-qué nos estamos alejando demasiado?- La chica se paró en medio de la senda, que los llevaba a lugares desconocidos.

-¿Acaso piensa que nos perderemos?- Preguntó Neji, sin mirarla.

-N-No es eso, Ne-Neji Oni-san... E-Es que... - Tartamudeó la chica.-E-Es que tú, nu-nunca me dices q-que paseemos.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento. Una mueca de amargura se dibujó en su boca, sin que su prima pudiese verla, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Lo miraba dubitativa, algo asustada y atemorizada. Pero sabía que Neji no haría nada, pero... ¿Si no había peligro entonces, de que temía? Se tenía que tranquilizar. Mientras la joven pensaba esto, su primo se había ido dando la vuelta, mostrando ahora una maquiavélica y casi invisible sonrisa, que curvaba sus delgados labios muy levemente.

-¿Me teme?-Preguntó, ahora percibiéndose mejor su amarga sonrisa. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, intimidándola. La muchacha retrocedió un paso. -Dígame Hinata-sama, ¿Qué cree que opino de usted?-

-Ne-Neji Oni-san, yo... - Tartamudeó, viendo como su primo daba un nuevo paso, mientras él daba uno adelante, imitándola al revés. -N-No es e-eso...

-¿Quiere que se lo diga?- Preguntó, angustiosamente. La ojiblanca, era casi incapaz de hablar, debido a la impresión, ya que su Neji cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

Los pasos de la muchacha eran pequeños y temblorosos. Se asustó cuándo los sintió tocar contra el tronco del árbol, haciendo un leve ruido, como el caer de las hojas sobre el fiero bosque, que las resguardaba en su lecho. El joven de ojos blancos se acercó poco a poco, hasta rodear con sus brazos la corteza del ser viviente, haciendo que la persona apoyada en él se estremeciera.

-Primo... – Los rosas labios de ella, solo hallaron esa palabra para nombrar. El moreno se acercó a su oído, aspirando el aroma de la muchacha, que poseía un olor agradable, una

de sus manos se dirigió a su cuello. Ella sólo pudo temblar nerviosa.

-La odio.- Dijo a su oído, apegándose más a aquel cuerpo.- Y me gustaría hacerla sufrir, me agradaría poder hacerla sentir dolor, despacio, con mis propias manos Hinata-sama.

**Hinata se estremeció.**

El joven separó la otra mano del tronco, para tomarle la barbilla de una forma brusca y poco delicada. Un suave quejido escapó de los labios de la Hyuuga, que cerró los ojos, momentáneamente aturdida.

-Le prometo, que no le haré daño. - Explicó Neji, asediado por un brillo extraño en los ojos, y acariciando levemente el suave cuello. Las manos de Hinata se situaron poco a poco en los hombros de Neji, ejerciendo una leve presión, temblorosos y haciendo amago de apartarle. –

Apretó su cuello levemente, con esto, los ojos de la chiquilla destellaron con miedo e impresión. Neji no querría eso para ella, ¿no? Él no era así, no podía ser así, era la verdad. La apretó más hacia el árbol, los dedos hacían cada vez más presión, e iban bajando hasta la mitad del cuello, donde se hundieron en una caricia algo brusca.

-Neji oni... – No pudo acabar la frase, ya que los labios de él se habían situado encima de los suyos, haciendo que miles de sensaciones nuevas afloraran en sus labios. Tras este corto beso, habló.

Hnata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras veía los de su primo totalmente cerrados.

-Pero si le va a doler.- Cogió las dos manos de la chica rápidamente, y las colocó sobre sus cabezas.

La joven sintió a su primo bajando por su cuello, mientras notaba algo cálido, y húmedo a la vez, recorriendo toda la extensión de piel. Movió levemente sus manos contra las de él, en un intento vano de liberarse. Sintió una leve mordida, seguida de aquella boca, succionando. Sus mejillas tomaron un matiz rosado al saber lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Un leve gemido salió por sus labios, notando como se repetía aquella operación en varias partes más de su cuello, mientras bajaba más.

Las manos masculinas tomaron las de su prima, y las aferraron con más énfasis, mientras que, una de ellas, descendía por su torso, bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta, para luego tantear sus senos por encima de la camisa de rejilla que la cubría. Hinata se quedó con medio palmo de narices, los ojos muy abiertos, y las mejillas acaloradas

-¡Ne-Neji Onisan! –Exclamó la joven al notar las caricias de su primo, poco dadas entre dos personas con la misma sangre. Movió sus piernas, pataleando tratando de resistirse. - ¡Po-Por favor, pa-para!

El joven hizo caso omiso de la chica y para más impresión de ella, introdujo los dedos de su mano derecha, dentro de la camisa, tocando sus pechos por debajo del sujetador, suaves, de buen tamaño y firmes. Con movimientos redondos, hizo que el pezón del seno derecho se endureciese bajo sus dedos pulgar e índice. Hinata ahogó un quejido al notar cierto dolor, ante la tirantez, con la que ahora Neji, sujetaba su pecho. Él siguió con su tarea, mientras su prima se quejaba e intentaba separarlo de ella, cada vez más bruscamente y con más fuerza. Pero era inútil, ya que no soltaba su presa: un brazo ahora estaba enroscado en su cintura, pegándola al tronco del árbol, mientras que el otro seguía con la tarea de masajear el seno. La Hyuuga gimió, angustiada.

-Tssh...- La acalló él, tranquilizador. Soltó sus manos, haciendo que ella luchara con más ansia.

El genio Hyuuga subió la camisa de la morena, y bajó la cabeza hacía su otro seno, comenzando a lamerlo. Hinata ahogó un gemido al sentir esa cálida lengua, lamer una parte tan sensible de ella. La areola del pezón quedó levemente enrojecida, mientras que comenzaba a succionar y chupar con más ansia, como si estuviese amamantándose. Con la otra mano seguía masajeando el otro seno, apretándolo y restregándola contra su palma, en un movimiento descontrolado, que acabó por hacerla gemir de placer y dolor. Sus manos temblorosas, solo alcanzaban a dar leves tirones del pelo de su primo, tratando de que la dejase ir.

No entendía nada de lo que le ocurría, por un lado, quería que siguiese con aquello, pero por otra quería separarlo, con miedo a lo que él sería capaz de hacer gracias a ese odio que sentía en su interior. Las manos de ella, se sujetaban el cabello de su primo, tironeando, apartándole, placer y dolor se entremezclaban en su ser...

¿En que acabarían esas caricias?

Otra duda la asaltó: Ambos eran familia, primos... ¿Cómo era capaz él de hacerle eso, cuál era su meta? Y ella, ¿Por qué se dejaba? Al fin y al cabo, ella era débil. No podía liberarse de aquel ardor que la recorría, aquella ansia de más que poco a poco, se iba adueñando de su parte más íntima. Si su primo Neji la odiaba tanto, ¿diría a todo el mundo que ella era una cualquiera?¿La volvería a aceptar su familia después de...? No, a él también le afectaría lo que pensara la gente.

El incesto era un delito, Neji tenía plena conciencia de ello.

-Primo... Es-esto esta mal... - Tartamudeaba Hinata, acalorada, y sudada, mientras su primo seguía jugando con sus pechos, manoseándolos y masajeándolos, mordisqueando los erectos pezones.

-No... – Un seductor sonido ronco, se adueño de los oídos de la Hyuuga, que enrojeció más.

Súbitamente, el joven dejó ahora sus pechos, subiendo nuevamente hasta su cuello, el cuál lamió y humedeció, marcándolo una vez más. Con pequeños mordiscos y lametones, que la hicieron estremecer. La ojiblanca, notó como la fuerte mano comenzaba a bajar por lugares insospechados; con caricias suaves, recorría su ombligo, contorneándolo. Hinata tenía la boca levemente abierta, mientras el chico seguía apoyado en su cuello, aspirando el aroma y concentrándose en su labor de acariciar su vientre, lentamente, esto la hizo convulsionarse. Los finos dedos bajaron más, introduciéndose en su pantalón y tocando la parte en donde comenzaba su intimidad. Se miraron a los ojos. La muchacha bajo la mirada con vergüenza, sin embargo divisó un brillo extraño en los ojos blancos, que destellaron con una mezcla de deseo y odio.

La joven reprimió un grito cuándo el Hyuuga, sin previo aviso, introdujo sus frías articulaciones por encima de sus bragas, y comenzó a masajear esa parte tan íntima. La pelinegra no pudo reprimir un grito, que fue acallado por Neji, que la besó de nuevo. La joven se llenó de sorpresa, atónita ante el beso que acababa de darle su primo. No entendía bien que estaba pasando. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, sin corresponderle ante aquel acto propio de amantes, pero cuándo los ágiles dedos del joven, comenzaron a moverse en su interior, ella volvió a gemir, haciendo que su boca, mientras él aprovechaba para colarse en ella, lamiendo la cavidad de la morena, haciendo que ésta rompiese las barreras que había impuesto a su primo, y abriese la boca aún más, conllevando esto a que Neji profundizase, y sus lenguas comenzasen a batallar en una lucha incesante, un intercambio mutuo de fluidos.

El muchacho Hyuuga, comenzó a emitir un sonido ronco en el oído de Hinata, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hablaba ahora, era como si hubiesen quedado mudos de pronto. Era un silencio en el que solo existía el odio y el deseo. La rabia se había convertido en un deseo inconcebible a los ojos de la sociedad, un acto incestuoso, que sería castigado si se llegaba a descubrir. La chica, sujetó los cabellos de su primo, embargada por un deseo incontenible, agarrando su cuello con ambas manos. No habría querido que eso sucediese, pero ahora la situación la hacía pensar en cosas diferentes. De esa manera, había descubierto algo que jamás pudo imaginar.

Siguieron besándose, con pasión. Neji retiró su mano de su intimidad, acariciando ahora el ombligo, y nuevamente sus suaves senos, con los pezones aún erectos por la excitación. Se separaron para tratar de coger aire, y se miraron a los ojos, revelando todo lo que sentían en ese momento.

_**El más hondo deseo.**_

Neji encaminó a Hinata hasta la floresta, mientras repartía suaves besos en su cuello. La tumbó en el suelo, mientras dibujaba un camino de besos por su cuello, clavículas, y pechos. La morena soltaba gemidos, abriendo la boca sensualmente. Quería eso, quería sentirlo, y la odiaba, si, pero ahora sentía deseo por esas curvas de mujer. Los alientos de sus bocas, rozándose entre ellos mientras acariciaba esa parte que, jamás había sido tocada por otro, esa inocencia con la que ella enrojecía, y pedía por que él parase, aún sabiendo que deseaba... Esa mujer era la tentación, Y él, el genio Neji, había caído de cuatro patas en sus redes cuándo había planeado hacerla sufrir.

La joven tocó tímidamente el pecho masculino por encima de la ropa, mientras él la besaba nuevamente; cuándo Neji sintió su cálido contacto tomando sus manos y situándolas debajo de su propia camisa. Ella se sonrojó violentamente, y apartó las manos. Sin embargo, el chico volvió a tomarlas, y como si fueran las suyas propias las hizo descender por todo su torso. Hinata ahogó un gritito, y cerró los ojos, pero siguió la senda que le indicaba su primo, acariciando su tersa piel, Los definidos músculos, sus duros pectorales, los bien formados músculos del estómago. En tanto, él bajaba el pantalón negro de la chica, buscando tomar posesión de los virginales muslos de ella. Cuándo las fuertes manos lograron deshacerse de aquella vestimenta, cubrió de pasionales caricias las suaves piernas, bajando por las pantorrillas y adueñándose de esa blancura.

Un hondo gemido surgió de los labios del joven, cuándo una de las manos de Hinata, rozó levemente su virilidad. Se acercó más a ella, rozándose aún más, y sacando un par de gemidos más, por parte de ambos. Se tumbó más aún encima de la chica, apretando la pronunciada erección contra la intimidad de la chica, que sintió deseo de más.

-¡Oni- san...!- Tartamudeó nuevamente ella, con los sugerentes labios entreabiertos, denotando el deseo que sentía.

-Hinata-sama... – El nombre sonó en un tono ronco.

Neji volvió a besar sus labios, delineándolos con su húmeda lengua, cerciorándose de que ella lo disfrutaba. La hizo levantar las piernas un poco más, colocándose mejor entre ellas. Acarició la parte interna de los muslos. La chaqueta y la camisa de Hinata, ya casi quitadas, se desparramaron por el suelo, incluyendo la casaca que había portado el Hyuuga hasta hacía unos momentos. Ahora ambos torsos se rozaban entre ellos, sin barreras que lo impidiesen. Ambos se acariciaron, besaron, se profirieron palabras sin sentido, suscitadas por el deseo... Los minutos pasaban, mientras ambos se dedicaban estas atenciones, los segundos corrían, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

La dureza del miembro del chico se iba haciendo más pronunciada a cada caricia proporcionada, cada susurro, cada roce. Sentía que no podía más, así que bajo sus manos a su pantalón, para quitarlo de una vez por todas, pero algo le detuvo. Con una agilidad sorprendente, la chiquilla que estaba bajo su cuerpo, le tumbó en la hierba, y se sentó sobre su erectado pene, que rogaba con su tersura para ser liberado. La joven, con timidez, se acercó hasta su pecho, y repartió unos cuantos besos, acompañados de pequeñas lamidas, que hicieron que su masculinidad se intensificara más.

El joven levantó sus piernas tras el trasero de Hinata y bajó sus manos para liberar por fin, a ese ser que se debatía por salir. La muchacha se asombró, ya que jamás en su vida había visto un miembro masculino. Tan solo en la escuela le habían enseñado eso, pero jamás había visto algo así de real. La hizo acercarse más a él, creando con esto un excitante roce, que hizo que Neji gimiera y se ofuscara al no poder tenerla aún.

Con un movimiento brusco, la lanzó nuevamente a la hierba, haciendo que ella quedara en sus dominios. Le arrancó la poca ropa interior que le quedaba, quedando ella desnuda sobre el manto herbáceo. Con el dedo índice, hurgó en la húmeda entrada, notando que estaba lo suficiente mojada como para poder entrar. Sin esperar a que ella gritara, ni se quejase, se colocó en la posición adecuada, y entró en la joven, rasgando su himen, jamás profanado por ningún hombre. El agudo grito femenino, resonó en casi todo el bosque; las lágrimas se mezclaron con la tierra del bosque, y la sangre se fundió con los fluidos de ambos, en un remenar insaciable.

Hinata clavó las uñas en la espada masculina, abrazándose a ella, en un intento de no sentir ese dolor tan acusado. Él la abrazó también, mientras la embestía con más lentitud, hasta que se acostumbrase. Poco a poco, el escozor fue pasando, dejando una sensación de placer y deseo de más, que no fue desperdiciada con Neji. Éste se movió con más rapidez dentro de la vagina de la chica, procurándose un par de gemidos femeninos, susurrando palabras al oído de ella, letras para excitarla más. Lamió las gotitas líquidas que salían de debajo de sus perladas pupilas, que desaparecieron bajo sus negras pestañas.

El moreno sintió como aquellos movimientos culminaban, llegando finalmente al clímax. Salió de Hinata rápidamente, para ir a derramarse justo debajo del ombligo de ella. Hinata sintió como los dedos del chico le daban placer nuevamente, para que ella pudiese llegar al éxtasis, al igual creer. La joven profirió un gemido bastante alto cuándo culminó, teniendo un orgasmo lento y perforante. Cansados, se tumbaron en la hierba a descansar. La ojiblanca se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él y éste a su vez, descansó su brazo en la cintura de ella.

-Ne-Neji Oni-san... – Tartamudeó Hinata, esperando respuesta.

-¿Sí, Hinata-sama?- Respondió, completamente relajado.

-Y-Yo creí, q-que tú me o-odiabas... – Soltó ella.- Pero e-entonces...

-En realidad, la sigo odiando.- Habló él. Sin que Hinata le viera, colorada y confundida en su pecho, el genio Hyuuga se permitió sonreír. Tras esto, ambos quedaron dormidos.

_**Sin duda, esa sería una mañana que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.**_

**The end. 2/2**

**

* * *

****Nota de autora:**YaY ¡Acabé! Sin mucha demora, os traje la el segundo capítulo de este NejiHina. ¡OO Es mi primer lemon! Este final me hace pensar que es cierto el refrán que dice, "Cuánto más primo, más te la arrimó" XD Waa, me encanta ese tartamudeo de Hina-chan - Cuidaos mucho todos, queridos lectores! Y espero comentarios, opiniones... etc Jeje, saludos!


End file.
